A Snowflake's Touch
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: When Alex gets frustrated with Cole never noticing her, she decides to move on. Though when she starts to crumble under all the pressure, she turns to the one person she trusts the most. A Zane/Alex one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I do however own Alex.**_

**I wrote it! Remember that poll from a couple weeks ago? Well one of the winners was Zalex (ZanexAlex[OC]). So what did I do? I poured my heart into this! If Zane wouldn't have died…and Pixal didn't show up…then I might have considered making this apart of my main AU of the show! So enjoy!**

* * *

Alex paced the hallway. Once again Cole failed to notice her subtle flirting. She figured that if he liked her as much has she liked him, she didn't need to make her flirting too obvious. Well, now she knew he didn't care the same for her.

"Alex, are you okay?"

Alex turned, hoping to see Cole. Instead she was greeted by none other than the Ninja of Ice. She smiled, Zane was a close friend. She knew she could trust him with a lot of things, but she wasn't sure how well the nindroid was with love.

"I'm fine," Alex assured him. "I guess I'm just a bit…anxious. There's nothing to do around here…"

"If you would like, we could go spar on the upper deck," Zane suggested. "Perhaps that will calm your nerves."

"Uh, yeah," Alex said. "Let's go."

Alex bottled up the rest of her emotions as they walked out onto the deck. Even though there was no reward in winning, she still couldn't lose a sparring session. It was like a principle! She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of her fighting.

"Ready?" Zane asked. He pulled his mask down and drew his sword.

Alex pulled her mask down and pulled out her dueling swords. "As ready as I'll ever be," Alex said.

Zane lunged at Alex with his sword. He swung it at her, only to have his attack blocked by her swords. She pushed him back and swung the two halves at him. The white ninja jumped back to avoid the blades. Zane spun as he landed, clashig his sword against Alex's.

"Ninja-Go!" Zane yelled, spinning into his icy white vortex.

"So it's that game," Alex mumbled in a smirk. She spun into her pink vortex and the two clashed together. Alex pulled back and did a backwards hand spring. She landed on the rail and looked to Zane. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cole and the other guys walking out of the game room.

Zane ran at Alex and swung his sword. The pink ninja did a flip over him. The nindroid turned and knocked down Alex while her back was turned. He put his sword to her throat, a sign that he won. "Are you sure you are all right?" Zane asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned as Zane helped her up. She nervously glanced to the lower decks. The guys disappeared into the indoor training room.

"Is it Cole?" Zane asked.

Alex stared at Zane for a moment. "How did you–"

"I noticed you, uh, flirting with him earlier," Zane said. "He didn't seem to noticed though."

Alex looked down. "So it wasn't as subtle as I thought," she murmured.

"I believe it was subtle enough," Zane said.

"Yeah, well Cole didn't seem to think so," Alex said. "Maybe I should just give up on love. It's never been my friend."

Zane took Alex's hands. "It isn't like you to give up on something," he smiled. "Everyone has a perfect match."

Alex felt her cheeks blush. Was Zane trying to woo her?

"Um, thanks," she said, trying to stop the smile that was creeping onto her face.

Could she really love Zane? She knew how bizzare it seemed, she never really pictured herself with Zane, but the more she thought about it the more she realized how great her robotic friend was. He was nice, smart, strong, and he liked her for her. Perhaps if she gave it a shot…

"Have you ever thought about who your perfect match is?" Alex asked.

Zane shook his head, his smile staying strong. "I have not," he confessed. "Not until now at least."

Alex knew she was blushing like crazy. "Oh really? So you've opened up your mind? I know I have."

"I've definately opened my mind up more."

Alex pulled Zane into a hug. She knew he was great at comforting people, but she never knew he was _this_ good.

When she pulled away, Zane kept her close. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Caught up in everything, the two got close again. Alex planted a soft kiss on Zane's lips. He kissed back and they stood there for a moment. If it weren't for Alex needing to breath, they would've stayed there all day.

When Alex pulled away, she took a quick breath. She never thought someone made from metal could be such a good kisser. Her mind pulled her back to reality. What if the others came up and saw them together? If anyone else had notice Alex's flirting with Cole and then saw her with Zane…she didn't want to know what they'd think!

"We should probably head back down to the lower decks. The others are probably lookin for us," Alex said, pushing a loose strand of hair back.

"Yeah," Zane agreed, "let's go." He held his hand out for Alex to take.

Alex hesitated, her fear of the others' thoughts still fresh in her mind. Then she decided she didn't care. She loved Zane, Cole was just a crush. The others could get over it. She took Zane's hand and the couple headed back down to the lower deck.

* * *

**How'd you like it? This is sadly only a one-shot. If I decided to continue and I like what I write, I might make a Ninjago AU for it. Oh and guess what I have? A new crack on the top left side of my screen! Yay! :p**

**Review.**


End file.
